BBRAE-A LOVE BRIGHTER THAN LIGHT
by Brave Heart 099
Summary: BEAST BOY AND RAVEN ARE THE ONLY TWO TITANS IN THE TOWER ONE NIGHT. BEAST BOY STRUGGLES TO HIDE HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR RAVEN AND RAVEN TRIES TO REACT ACCORDINGLY.


It was a Tuesday night in Jump City and due to a huge build up in crime, three out of five of the titans were on important missions. Meanwhile, a changeling and a half demon remained in the warmth of the T-shaped tower. For most of the evening they stuck to themselves. Beast Boy was in the common room playing video games and Raven stayed in the comfort of her dark room as she meditated. But around 5 Raven was finished with her meditating and was beginning to grow bored. She decided to go and make some tea. She went through the common room to the kitchen and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet.

"Hey," Beast Boy said from behind her. "Are you bored?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face.

Raven nodded as she turned on the sink and filled the tea kettle with water.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven put the tea kettle on the stove and looked up at him. She gave him a brooding smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," She agreed while turning on the stove to the highest level of heat.

"Cool." Beast Boy was now wearing an ear to ear grin. He had always had strong feelings for Raven. She was the only titan that understood what he was dealing with. Not only that but he found her very attractive. In his eyes she truly was amazing. He believed that no one else could ever feel the way he did about her.

Raven walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Beast Boy.

"So what are you in the mood for Mama?" He could feel her strong eyes glaring. "Comedy? Horror?" He looked over at her and with a strike of sudden confidence asked, "Romance?"

That one small comment made Raven blush and pull her hood over her head. "Horror," she muttered from the comfort of her cloak.

About a half an hour later they remained in their same places on the couch. The team still hadn't returned. There was a zombie movie blasting on the TV and all of the lights in the common room were turned off. Beast Boy was holding a blanket over one of his eyes. He found the movie to be quite terrifying while Raven found it boring. Raven still stayed because she found it amusing to watch Beast Boy's reaction to all the jump scares in the film.

"Garfield? Is this movie too scary? Do you want me to turn it off?" She joked.

"Haha. Very funny. But yeah, I think we should turn it off." He said while hiding his face from another jump scare.

Raven stood up and turned the lights on. She walked over to the entertainment stand and bent over to open it and get the movie out.

"So perfect," Beast Boy whispered to himself. He was referring to Raven's wonderfully shaped backside that somehow looked even more amazing when she bent over.

But the comment that was just meant for him was heard by Raven as well. As soon as she heard it she stopped what she was doing and spun around to face Beast Boy. His face was beat red and his mouth was covered by his hands.

"Sorry!" He shouted. He couldn't believe he said it aloud. That was the second stupid thing he said that night. He wondered what was wrong with him. He usually was able to keep to himself about this kind of stuff, but tonight it was just hard for him.

Raven just continued to stare at the green person in front of her. She was flattered inside her head, but there was no way that she could do anything about it. She was starting to lose control of her emotions, so she ran out of the common room, down the hall way, and into her room.

She lit all of her candles and tried her best to meditate. It was very difficult for her though. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy. She enjoyed spending time with him. She enjoyed talking to him. She enjoyed how kind he was to everyone. She enjoyed his beautiful eyes. And his strong body. Suddenly all of the candles in her room blew out and she was surrounded by darkness. She knew she had no control over her emotions. She stood up and turned the lights on. As she was about to go and lay on her bed, there was a knock on her door. She froze. She knew it was him. No one else was home.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called from outside her door. "I'm really sorry. I know what I said was stu-," Raven's door opened. Beast Boy bowed his head like a child that was about to be scolded.

"I forgive you," Raven muttered. " I think-" She stopped talking to collect her thoughts. "Beast Boy?" She continued. He looked up.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

All at once his skin went from green to light pink. It was safe to say he was shocked to hear the question. She just came out and said it. How could she be so blunt about it? After a long awkward silence, Beast Boy shook off his shock and looked Raven in the eye.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, I don't know. I like a lot of stuff about you, so I guess that means that I like you," He explained.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?" She asked.

"Yes. I do, but I also like you as a friend." He reached for her hands. She jerked back but then realized his intention and allowed his strong hands to hold her delicate ones. "I like spending time with you. I like watching movies with you. I like talking to you. I really like thinking about you." Now Raven was red.

"You think about me?" She said quietly.

"Yeah. Whenever I need some motivation or I need help, I just think about what you would do. It always helps. I also like to think about your face though. When I'm sad mostly, I picture your face and it makes me feel better. I think it's because you're so beautiful inside and out. You're so beautiful that it makes me crazy. That's why I kept saying all those stupid things tonight," He giggled a little.

Raven was smiling. She pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you Gar," She whispered.

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She could feel her face going red. He was sure his stomach was going to explode due to the crazy number of butterflies in it. All of a sudden all of the lights in the hallway began to flicker. Then all the power in the tower went out.

"Oops," Raven muttered. "Sorry."

 **END**


End file.
